Ruins
by spiritbreakerEA96
Summary: Capsule Corporation falls apart! What will happen to our favourite couple, Bulma and Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The party

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BULMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was at her vanity doing her makeup. She applied cherry red lipstick and glittering lipgloss, then she applied two coats of her favorite Dior Diorshow mascara to ensure her lashes looked long and fabulous for today's party at Capsule Corporation. Bulma set her makeup with a makeup setting spray and was ready for her party. The color of her dress matched her red lipstick, it was strapless and stopped a little above her knee, she wanted to look cute just in case she met a hot guy she wanted to flatter.

The heiress stepped out of room and made her way to the party hall down the elevator. On her way twenty stories down, she began to wonder if Vegeta was going to show up. Vegeta abhorred parties and celebrations, but then again he might come for the food and he doesn't usually train this late at night.

Bulma made her way to party Hall and took off to the stage, being the party's host she addressed her guests.

"Welcome all my guests, as you know I am Bulma Briefs, heiress of Capsule Corp. And host for this party today. Feel free to socialize, dance, and eat all you want. The party ends at 2 am so we have plenty of time for everything. Enjoy!"

All the guests started dancing and partying. Bulma noticed that severalof her friends were here. Goku was at the food stuffing his guts, and ChiChi was just watching him probably begging to dance afterwards. Yamcha was dirty dancing with three women.

"Wow that man whore! I break up with him and he starts dirty dancing at MY party! My parents just had to invite him" she thought grudgingly.

Android 18 and Krillin were slow dancing, which she thought was very romantic. Even Piccolo was here, Eating lonely, which was always his usual demeanor.

But what really surprised her was the annoyed prince she saw leaning on the wall with his hands crossed, looking as gorgeous as ever. "So he actually decided to come." , she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VEGETA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stupid woman got off the stage and is now dancing with men, and bothers me very much for some odd reason. I speculate that she is trying to make her ex boyfriend Yamcha jealous, who is also dancing with the opposite gender.

Vegeta glares at the gigantic disco ball at the center of the dance flooor. It's silver, shiny, metalic plates reflected all colors of light at the dancers. It also had built in lights that shined on the dancers giving them an awesome opportunity to dance and five their own little shows.

But then his eyes find something much more interesting on the center of the dance floor, Bulma. She did look stupid letting go on the dance floor to Vegeta, since he found it yet another idiotic human custom, but he could not deny how hot she looked today. Her hips moved back and forth in sync with the beat of the music. Her sweat beads of sweat slip off her face off her chin. The heat around her. It was so very arousing to him.

Then the gigantic disco ball detached from it's chain it was hanging on and fell off. The bomb inside it was triggered.

Capsule Corporation is now dust and a memory.

That's chapter one!

I will be posting up a chapter a day!

Review to see what happens to capsule Corp!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Vegeta POV  
Vegeta opened his eyes after shutting them during the explosion. That pathetic bomb didn't effect him, it didn't even scratch him, but it sure did destroy a big piece of Capsule Corp. There was ruins , pieces of Sheetrock and dust everywhere to be seen. It covered everything and everybody.

Everybody.  
As well as Bulma.

The Prince began to search for power levels quickly but suddenly...  
"VEGETA!" ,yelled Goku.  
"What Kakarot what do you want?"  
"Finally some one who's not dead, help me find the others."

Then before they got to start finding Vegeta was interupted by Gohan, carrying ChiChi in his arms, and Piccolo, who also seemed to survive. Then 18 came with Krillin in her arms.

All of these peope Vegeta didn't care about, he left Kakarot to tend to his brat and mate as he looked for Bulma.

Vegeta searched and spotted one very weak power level. He rushed and quickly threw off all the rubble and picked up the body, to his dismay he found a very drunk Yamcha. Yamcha would survive anyways and if he didn't he wouldn't care so he dropped him off with the rest of the Z fighters and searched for Bulma.

All the power levels remaining were at dead, meaning zero. He found several dead bodies, and none being the woman's. He must have digged out a hundred dead bodies and hers was not to be found.

And in the desolate ruins, a home where the only person who might have ever loved him just died, he shed a tear.  
"I should have shown her love while it lasted."

********************************  
aww poor veggie. I'm posting a chapter a day (or more) guaranteed so just review because it means alot frum you sweet ppl. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 REVISED PLEASE REREAD! Clarification is also in the comments please read clarification in comments!

Clarification:

Freiza kidnapped Bulma

NOT king cold

thus is an alternate universe because frieza is still alive and this is during the time after the android saga when ALL the Z fighters are alive and Zarbon and dodoria!

I will modify chapter 3 right now

I recommend u all to read it fir clarificication

humans make mistakes I'm soooooooooooooooooo sry

Vegeta POV  
Hours later, Vegeta gave up on searching for her body. For some reason he was unable to find it. He speculated that she was so close to the bomb that her body must have been completely destroyed from the explosion, thus ruling out the possibility that she could wished back with the dragon balls.

"It's official, my life sucks, never will I have thought the woman would have ended like this."

Vegeta was leaning on a tree while Goku came up to him.  
"I couldn't find Bulma." ,said Goku.

"I couldn't either"

"I'm really sorry Vegeta, she was my best friend you know, it's hard on the both of us."

"You didn't love Bulma more than me."

"Vegeta! You loved Bulma! Wait seriously!"

Vegeta accidentaly let that one slip out. He didn't mean to say he loved Bulma. The prince just walked away from it signaling Goku to not further continue the awkward conversation.

Vegeta was surprised to see that all of his "Buddies" were up and healthy.

"How are you all..." ,said Vegeta.

"Piccolo had senzu beans" , responded Yamcha.

"I certainly wasn't asking you Yam Chop."

"Chill Vegeta, relax."

"CHILL! How are you chilling when your ex lover was just blasted into oblivion! I suppose it won't matter to you since she isn't yours anyways and you were occupying yourself with other women anyways." , replied the saiyan.

"Hey Bulma is my friend! I care about her, besides we can always wish her back with the dragon balls." , said the human.

"How the hell are we supposed to wish her back if she doesn't have a stupid body!"

"Hey can you two stop fighting. I found Something in that Bomb disco ball we should all see." , stated Android 18 cooly.

The blonde pulled out a funny looking capsule out of her Jean pocket and threw it on the floor. As it enlarged all of the Z fighters gathered around to see what it was. Out of it came some sort of hologram. An Image of Freiza came on and he spoke.

"I hope your still having a fun party! Haha!", he began to laugh. Then he continued to say. "The Briefs woman has been captured under my command. You wil pay dearly, if the Z fighters heads aren't given to me soon. I'll make sure to send you the one named Bulma's head in return. As a plus I'll make sure to blast your planet into space dust."

Then the hologram finished.

"So Bulma's not dead!", yelled Kakarot happily.

"Listen you morons! Were going to do everything it takes to get that woman back! Understood!" ,yelled Vegeta.

*******************************  
so there's chapter 3 :)  
Yay bulma is alive. Poor her she a prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

This is just a disclaimer stating that i do not own DBZ! thank you Kthnxbye

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry but I've been extremely busy and barely have time to update forgive me. I would like to thank my reviewers so much I love you guys.

I was somewhat discourage from the lack of reviews but then I realized writing is for enjoyment , and not reviews or anything else. :)

I will do what I love.

Writing is the blood that pumps me. 3

disclaimer: I do not own DBZ !

Bulma POV

Bulma awakened and felt and extremly flat, hard, cold surface beneath her. She felt so exhasted and unable to move. Her aqua blue hair was sprawled across the cold white surface and she touched her face to find her makeup in a mess, her face covered in smuged red lipstick and mascara. Surprisingly she was still fully clothed, still even wearing her heels.

The heiress recalled why she was here in the first place...

*Flashback*

Bulma saw a big flash of light and fire, and in an instant, she was suddenly on top of it all, watching capsule corporation being destryoed. What really shocked her was that she was floating in mid air, and without a jet pack, but with an extremely hideous fat pink blob man clutching her.

There was another alien facing her, this one much more attractive. The alien had a regal appearance, he even had a cape. His light blue skin was radiant and his sea green hair was tousled in a braid.

"I got him Zarbon.",said the pink blob guy.

And apparantly his name was Zarbon.

"Good work Dodoria.", said Zarbon.

Now the one called Dodoria turned her around and began to talk to her.

" Ha. It was am extremely easy task to capture you BULMA! All we had to do was blast your house that stinked of intoxicants and grab you, pathetic. Also it's even more pathetic since your supposedly the smartest woman on this planet. I mean I was about to steal your father but the old geyser would die faster. Frieza is going to be extremely happy to see you."

"What the hell are your talking about! Unhand me you disgusting creep! I'd rather die than come with you!" , yelled a defiant Bulma.

"Sorry, but Frieza doesn't want you dead. But he wouldn't mind you unconscious, your voice is annoying." ,said Dodoria.

And then I was punched in the gut.

*End Flashback*

Bulma then got up, she noticed that the room was completely white with extremely strong lights at the ceiling that burned her eyes. She had to figure how to get used to that. The only other thing in the room was a supposed bathroom she guessed that looked weird but she guessesd it looked most like a bathroom.

There was also a door that had a punch in keypad to side in which you punch in the code. All the "numbers" were in a weird language so she had no idea how to escape.

Then she heard the code being punched in to open her room. She scurried to find a place to hide but she found none and fast enough she found the blue guy Zarbon at her door.

"Come Now , Lord Frieza wishes to see you.", he said.

And with that he grabbed Bulma, who was shouting, out of her room, and into a regal looking large room. There she found that ugly Dodoria again and next to him some sort of pink fleshed, purple armored lizard. The lizard was siting in a foreign looking capsule and had horns. Not to mention he had black lipstick with a tinge of purple and well manicured, black, nails.

Weird.

She was thrown in front of "Lord Frieza" and she saw the tyrant quickly begin to inspect her.

He stared her with those red sadistic eyes.

"Oh you've smudged your makeup, you little thing." , said Frieza.

Eww he sounded squeaky too. Like an old lady.

"Well my file tells me your the Briefs woman and you are skilled in the inventing of weapons, which is previcely why you are here, to make me weapons. If you resist, with a flick of my black glossy fingernail you will be non existent so must you not rebell me, yes?

I might even have other uses for you too I see." the tyrant then held her face and stroked her cheek.

Bulma cringed at that, he was so nasty to her and his hand was freezing. Maybe that's why his name is Frieza, ha.

"Zarbon take her to the lab where she is to start the projects and weapons that will finish as soon as possible." , said Frieza.

"Understood , Lord Frieza." , replied his servant.

And with that she was thrown into the lab, all alien to her, all confusing. She was thousands of miles away from her friends. All she thought about was...

"I'm a thousand miles away, but you won't leave me like this long.

I'll be strong.

And fight them away, like how Goku , Gohan and Vegeta would when they would turn into King Kong.", she smiled at that thought.

She was Bulma Briefs.

She was unbeatable.

She's going to beat them!

Or, more like she is screwed.

well that's chpt 4! I thank my reviewers Soo much! U guys rock


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey readers! So once again I'm thanking you all! Lol . I'm trying to update as soon as possible and it's working out pretty fine :) enjoy this chapter! This time I'm going to include alot of the Z fighters point of view so you can understand what is happening. Please reread chpt 3 for clarification.

I actually made a HUGE mistake in chapter 3

Freiza kidnapped Bulma

NOT king cold

thus is an alternate universe because frieza is still alive and this is during  
the time after the android saga when ALL the Z fighters are alive and Zarbon  
and dodoria!

I will modify chapter 3 right now

I recommend u all to read it fir clarificication

humans make mistakes I'm soooooooooooooooooo sry

Vegeta POV  
Vegeta sat far away from capsule Corp. Which is now in construction. There must be at least fifty construction workers building at the gigantic home. Luckily, only one third of Capsule Corporation exploded, thus meant that the bomb was probably a destraction to kidnap Bulma and obviously not kill off the Z fighters.

The saiyan didn't feel like going in there. He wanted to save Bulma. Vegeta felt really guilty , as it was his fault that he could save her.

And it was.

The pureblood now heard a very loud call to him. "Vegeta! Vegeta come here it's Krillen! He wants you to answer the phone he says it's very important." , yelled .

Vegeta went over there and answered the phone just so the dumb blonde can shut up. "Hey Vegeta." , said Krillen.  
"What do you want baldy?"  
"Well I wanted to tell you to meet me and the gang at Kame House today in an hour, well you know where Kame House is right? Kame house, the pink house on the island, can't miss it. Anyways we are to discuss how to bring Bulma back, me and 18 thought of a great plan to get her back. Okay?"  
"Sure Baldy bye."  
And with that Vegeta shut the phone.

Goku POV  
Goku was actually at home today, relaxing with Gohan. It made him happy to find that ChiChi was extremely happy that Goku was home with her and lounging. Goku knew how much it breaks her heart when he has to leave and save the universe, but is it like he has any choices?  
"Goku! Take the phone! It's Krillen!" , yelled ChiChi.  
"Sure thing , Chi.", he responded.  
"Hey! Goku!", said Krillen.  
"Hey buddy what's up!"  
"Well we have a meetup today at Kame House. It's about our plan to save Bulma. You have to meet us in an hour exactly, Bulma's life is in our hands, we have to save her Goku."  
"Right, I'll be there in an hour, promise.", the saiyan said in a stern voice.  
"Oh and Goku can you bring ChiChi and Gohan? And you tell Piccolo to come just in case because he doesn't have a cell phone. He he."  
"Oh yeah and sure!"  
"See you then, bye Goku!"  
"Bye Krillen!"  
With that their conversation ended.  
"So they found out a way to save Bulma, smart." , said ChiChi.  
"Hey! Chi you were hearing me! That's not fair!", Goku said playfully.  
"Secrets aren't slowed in this household, or else!" and with that ChiChi pulled out her sleek stainless steel frying pan, signed with a kiss from ChiChi herself.

Krillen POV  
"Hey krillen did you also call Yamcha, Chaotsu, and Tien. We might need them." , 18 said non chalantly.  
"Yeah I called them first honey"  
"Oh okay, now we wait. Oh dear i wonder what should we do to waste an hour." , said 18 playfully.  
"Upstairs honey! Hehe."

...One hour later!

All the Z fighters have arrived at Kame house all waiting for Krillen to say his big plan.

Krillen began to talk.  
"Okay guys, as you all know you are here so that I may tell you how we are going to save our dear friend Bulma. Well we know that Bulma is now on Frieza's ship right. So me and 18 went to earlier and he told us that the capsule Frieza left for us could be hacked to find the coordinates to his location and that's exactly what he did. So now we know where Bulma is.

All of have to do is wear disguises that are like scientists, servants, guards, or warriors and get Bulma. Then we get the Hell out of there! And to even solve our disguise problem, made a wristband that sends a holographic image of a certain person you want to look like. But very unfortunately, he only has one model of this, the one in my hand, which means only one of us can wear the hologram disguise. We chose Goku to wear the hologram disguise since he looks so obviously Saiyan. We figured Vegeta could still "act" like he is working for Frieza and nothing will happen.

The people will be going are me, 18, vegeta, and Goku. Everyone else will protect earth while we are gone.", said Krillen.

"WAIT! No no no no! Goku is not abandoning me again! This time I'm coming with him! Anybody who objects will face the wrath if the LEGENDARY SUPER FRYING PAN!", yelled a furious ChiChi.

"RELAX YOU CAN COME.", said 18 who was very annoyed.

"Okay everythings set except one thing. Who's going to take care of Gohan?", said ChiChi and Goku.

"Count on me.", said Piccolo.

"Deal", they both responded.

All the friends went home to prepare for their big departure tomorow. Some even went to mall or the salon to work on their disguises.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
I actually made a HUGE mistake in chapter 3

Clarification:

Freiza kidnapped Bulma

NOT king cold

thus is an alternate universe because frieza is still alive and this is during  
the time after the android saga when ALL the Z fighters are alive and Zarbon  
and dodoria!

I will modify chapter 3 right now

I recommend u all to read it fir clarificication

humans make mistakes I'm soooooooooooooooooo sry

Anyways enjoy chapter 7, thankyou my patient and amazing readers :)

And the Z fighters prepared for their departures after one hour...

Android 18 POV  
"Bulma's dad told me that if people on Frieza's ship see you, they will know your an android because they have information about you in their files." , Krilin told 18.

"I know that Chrome dome, that's why I am here at the mall to find a disguise!", said 18.

"HeHe, right.", said Krillin.

Android 18 entered a hair supply store that sold wigs, she didn't want to dye her hair because her blonde was to too diffucult to be dyed back, she thought a wig would do just fine. 18 started looking through the several wigs, she found a straight long haired wig that was a light brown color with light blue highlights that matched her eyes. The wig had a fake hairline going down the middle just her brother 17. She thought It kinda made her look like her brother.

"If I add a stylish bandana I'll actually look pretty good, and not like 17." , she thought.

After 18 purchased the wig, she went to forever 21 to buy a metallic black bandana. Then she dragged Krillen to sephora to buy some cosmetics.

"NOOOO! SEPHORA! Some one save me!", yelled Krillen.

Android 18 knew that the perfect way to change her appearance was with some self tanner. She bought a self tanner bottle for her face and body. She also bought light brown colored Brow pencil to change the color of her noticebally blond eyebrows. She also bought purple lipstick, knowing that the stupid guards at frieza's ship would think it is her natural lip color since there are so many aliens with purple lips and leave her alone.

How all she had left was wearing the scouter and saiyan armor and she was ready to go.

"I finished compiling my disguise, I think this plan will actually be a good idea.", said 18

One Hour later...

All the disguised friends of Bulma are outside of the mini spaceship pods they will be leaving in.

ChiChi had her hair untied and her straight black hair cascaded down her back. She had a red scouter on. She had on saiyan armor that was black and gold. She had on spandex tights that stopped right above her knees and her armor had a mini skirt like bottom, they looked like many crotch guards stuck together giving an appearance of a skirt, she liked it and designed one for her and 18. ChiChi was Goku's "mate" and assistant, which at least guaranteed her protection.

18 of course had on the same armor and tights as ChiChi and was also Krillen's "mate". She was wearing a blue scouter.

Krillen had on black and gold saiyan armor with two guards on his sides and short spandex. His scouter was green.

Vegeta had on his armor from when he used to be on Freiza's ship, the older model. It was navy blue spandex and white and gold armor.

Goku looked the most different since he was in his hologram disguise. He has the appearance of a tan man with long black hair pulled back in a back cap. He was also wearing black and gold saiyan armor but with long spandex tights.

The unrecognizable Z fighters sat in the mini space pods and blasted off to Frieza's ship.

's voice came in on their scouters. "Okay don't forget to push the escape button 50 feet away from Frieza's ship and then exit the pod. Once you left the pod capsulize it and then get in frieza's space ship by getting through the storage compartment in the bottom of the ship. Oh and don't forget to save my dear Bulma tell her I love her!"

The Z fighters chuckled at that.

Hours later...  
The Heroes clicked the escape button, got out and encapsulated the space pods. They then held their breaths and quickly flew to the storage compartment, with ChiChi on the disguised Goku's back since ChiChi couldn't fly.

They made a hole and flew in, then they plugged the whole back in with the piece of metal they broke off. Finally, Goku, Vegeta, ChiChi, 18 , and Krillen could take a breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm soo tired n it's might but I promised this would be up very soon so imma still write it!

:)

Clarification if you still didn't read it:

Freiza kidnapped Bulma

NOT king cold

thus is an alternate universe because frieza is still alive and this is during  
the time after the android saga when ALL the Z fighters are alive and Zarbon  
and dodoria!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

I would like to thank Vladlover for the reviews. You rock ! :)

I would also like to thank splitheart1120! My bff at skool :)

Bulma POV  
Bulma was sick and tired of her life. She was sick and tired of not having a change of clothes, of inedible gross food, of men staring at her, and most of all Freiza. Seriously who does he think he is! She refuses to make his crap weapons. After all the times guards came to her room asking her if she finished inventing anything new she still told them no. The guards told her Frieza was becoming impatient but she didn't care, she would rather die than make his stupid weapons.

But if she died she would leave her friends, and vegeta.

As if she will ever see them again.

Bulma couldn't think if anyway to escape Frieza's ship without getting caught or suffocating in space. She was thinking about running away then throwing a capsule space pod so she could escape but she would suffocate before she got time to get in the pod. Everything was too complicated. Her last resort was to convince one of the men who board the warriors into the space pods to go on missions to let her use one so she could escape to earth, but she was using that as a last resort.

Bulma heard footsteps approaching her room. Oh no! She has no inventions, again!

The guard entered her room without even knocking. He was supposedly the leader of the inventors on that ship, even though there weren't many inventors. He actually looked kind of human, he had beige skin but it had a sort of gray hue to it. He had this ashy smokey gray hair too, even though he didn't seem old.

"Did you invent anything yet! Huh!", the man yelled.

"Umm, no.", she replied.

"Are you joking! You are probably to dumb to even invent anything. Useless human, I'll have you killed by today. I'll just tell Frieza first so he can congratulate me for ridding with trash like you." , he said.

"Well listen here stupid, I actually way smarter than you. Smart enough to not follow Frieza or make his dumb weapons for him!", yelled Bulma.

She then got up and smacked the scientist. His face actually began to bleed lightly, and the heiress put a proud smirk on her face.

The man stumbled back and then smiled at her, not that friendly smile, but a lustful, evil smile.

Bulma felt very insecure about herself now. Feeling very self conscious that she was still in her revealing party dress in front of this weird man.

"Hmm, maybe you might not be so useful after all. You're actually pretty handy to me right now.", the scientist said lowly.

He began to walk towards her. Until Bulma's body was pinned against the wall and the disturbing scientist was crushing her with his firm body. Bulma began squirming around but it was all useless.

First they take my wealth, then my friends, then my family, now my pride!  
I can't ! I don't belong to him.

As his hands were discovering her body she bit his nose with all her might, and he screamed in pain.

Now she was afraid. He had fury writen all over his face and he ripped her short cardigan off. He grabbed her dress, then he fell onto the floor looking very very dead.

She literally jumped into the air and yelped and thanked God when she found out who it was.

"Vegeta! You came to save me!", yelled Bulma.

Bulma threw herself in her prince's muscular tanned arms and opened his lips with hers, kissing him passionately.

They stopped after a minute and he said...  
"Stupid woman, trying to get yourself raped, what were you thinking!"

She smiled at that. She missed his mocking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, how are you even here?", Bulma said.

"We are Busting you out of here. And made us ships and disguises.", He said.

"My dad's the best, any ways let's hurry."

Vegeta swung Bulma into his arms and ran quickly through the halls concealing his power level. He jolted through almost the while space ship, even passing Frieza's "throne room" and all the way down to the storage room. When they entered they found severel guards surrounding his disguised buddies.  
Including Frieza.

"So Monkey Prince? You think you could take off with the Briefs woman and have her all to yourself! And leave without even doing a few more missions for me?", the Tyrant said.

"I work for you no more!", the prince yelled.

"But I still own you, remember what your father agreed with me? Hm?

And you there Briefs woman, you are are a whole lot of trouble I haven't even seen one invention from you dear."

"You touch her you'll regret it.", said Vegeta.

"Just go to your rooms, and guards, assign the five friends of Vegeta that came to rescue him rooms too, their power levels tell me they'll be useful on missions.  
And woman, if there isn't an invention built by tomorow I'll blast you, vegeta and his friends.", said the sadist as he left.

"Soo I guess we will be here for longer than expected." , said Krillin.


	9. True bonds

Chapter 9

Clarification if you still didn't read it:

Freiza kidnapped Bulma

NOT king cold

thus is an alternate universe because frieza is still alive and this is during  
the time after the android saga when ALL the Z fighters are alive and Zarbon  
and dodoria!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

I would like to thank Vladlover for the reviews. You rock ! :)

I would also like to thank splitheart1120! My bff at skool :)

All the disguised friends were in their rooms now...

Bulma POV  
Bulma was tinkering with a scouter, she was just going to make that annoying Frieza an amazingly new and updated scouter so he could stop bugging her. She wanted to leave so badly, No, she wanted to go to Vegeta's room.  
"No Bulma! Finish the scouter! Where's that self control girl!"

Bulma listened to her self and finished the scouter and screwed the cap on. "Hehe. That should give him a "jolt"." , Bulma laughed evily. Now she was going to go to Vegeta and then to see the others, they needed a plan to escape this trash heap and quick.

But wait, she Knew that Vegeta would yell at her for walking to his room unguarded at midnight. She didn't wanted to risk getting raped again.

Then Bulma heard her door opening with a smirking Vegeta barging in.  
"Oh Vegeta i was just thinking about how I was going to see you."

"Yeah whatever you know what I'm here for..." , he replied.

"Sex?"

"No stupid woman! You really must have missed me! I came for your plan! I thought you made a plan."

"Oh , I didn't get time to make a plan yet. I was just thinking about taking my capsule Corp space pods out of here when Frieza is distracted I mean you guys can beat up everyone but him right! So that's our plan plain and simple.

And I even have an idea of how to distract him. I just made a scouter that when he tries it on, will give him a high voltage electric shock for 1 minute! Just enough time for our escape considering your super speed. I'll just give Frieza a laser weapon instead tomorow because I don't think we are ready to leave tomorow, we didn't even tell the others yet.", said Bulma.

"Oh and Vegeta." ,said Bulma.

"Yeah?"

"Did you miss me?"

"No." , replied the saiyan.

"Liar! You traveled across the universe for me! Don't pull your tough guy act on me!"

"Shuttup Woman! Zarbon is close by!"

They both shuttup then.

"I have to go. We will inform Kakarot and the others tomorow morning, good night.", said Vegeta.

He quickly pulled her in for a long hot kiss and dashed out the room.

"I will never understand that saiyan, ever.", she thought dazed.

Then she decided to crawl on her grey ugly bed and knock out.

*********************************  
5 AM (Five hours after Bulma sleeps)  
And after a long vigorous, passionate night with Android 18 and Krillen...

Android 18 POV  
So I guess Krillen may not be so amazing at fighting, but at sex, a definite yes!  
She chuckled to herself.  
Yes her first night today with Krillin will definately be unforgettable. And in Frieza's spaceship , too! Hey at least he provided the room with a spacious bath tub.

Andriod 18 had just stepped in the tub and filled up the water. All content.  
"Baby I'm just going to go get our bed ready cus it's all messed up then I'll be right there okay." , said Krillen.  
"Sure thing.", she replied.

At first 18 had her doubts about dating Krillen, I mean seriously he is bald. But he definately has a well built body and he's extremely sweet and talented, he deserves everything. The door opened and she was happy that Her lover came back so they could contine their activities and all.

Only that it wasn't Krillen, It was a huge, muscular , ugly , gigantic guard guy. And she was naked in a tub. And she didn't have her disguise on!

"So look here, Andriod 18. My lucky day! I'll get a promotion from Frieza and maybe something extra."

"Stay away!" 18 came to get up but she forgot she couldn't from her lack of clothing.

Crap Crap Crap

She fired a laser which actually burned him badly. He then shot a big Ki blast straight at her. To her surprise it was Krillen who deflected it.

"Your going to die for even looking at her.", he said.

Krillen was brawling with the man and was obviously winning. He permanently ended the fight by throwing a nearby ki blast that disentegrated his body.

That's it, it was decided, Krillen is hers, forever!

*********************************  
7 AM

ChiChi POV  
ChiChi got up early to go open up a capsule and make Goku a good meal he deserved. She was finally satisfied that she got to go help him "save the world" , and so far so good. She didn't understand what was so dangerous here. Or maybe she didn't feel dangerous in the safe arms of the strongest man in the universe.

She was safe. Anywhere with Goku was safe.

She knows that he is stronger than Frieza, one day he will kill him and she knows it.

ChiChi walked over to the innocent, naive, strong saiyan, she still had that heavenly glow from from what he did to her just a few hours ago, so innocent but so good.

"Open up Harpy! Good news and bad news!",said Vegeta.

*********************************  
U gotta admit this was a lovey dovey chapter but o well they come sometimes :)

Tell me how you feel bout this story. :)


	10. Work! Work! Work!

Chapter 10  
Hey guys sry I've been busy again lately but here's the chapter!

I do not own DBZ .

Vegeta POV  
Vegeta was informing ChiChi now on their plan of how they were to escape. That they were going to wait at least one day , and then distract Freiza with Bulma's high voltage scouter, and then get the he'll out of here.

"Sounds reliable enough, and I'm sure if they catch up Goku and you can beat him up.",said ChiChi.

"Dont expect me to win though." , he replied.

"Whatever, anything to get me back to my baby Gohan!", she said.

Then Bulma and an undisguised Goku came in.  
"I was waking up Goku for you Chi, which took forever you know!", Bulma said.  
"Oh and I also told him about our plan", the heiress stated.

"I also informed Kakarot's woman on our plan.", the prince said.

"Well great, all we need is to tell Krillen and 18.", said Bulma.

"I feel their powers appraoching us now"

Then the couple entered the now cramped room, looking happier than usual.

Bulma once again informed the other two of their plan and they approved.

"What happened with you two? Enjoyed your night in private or something? You two are beaming joy and it's disturbing.", Vegeta said.

"Oh nothing, Krillen just saved me like the knight in shining armor he is.", said 18.

"Save you from what! What happened?", Bulma and ChiChi added.

"Well see an intruder came in on me while I was bathing and Krillen turned him into dust easily, protecting me, isn't he amazing! I underestimated him a bit at first but I think he's the best now.",18 said joyously.

"Are you three going to shut up or are we going to work today or what!", Vegeta said angrily.

"Wait! Can we eat first! Please!", Goku said.

After much saiyan eating later the Z fighters began their temporary duties on Freiza's ship, hoping to end them as soon as possible.

Bulma POV  
Bulma opened the heavy doors to the purple tyrant's throneroom and stepped in.  
"Ahh, come in Bulma.", said Frieza.  
Bulma sauntered over to Frieza and put the extremly powerful and dangerous laser gun in front of him.

She was just about to leave when he had to talk.

"Why the rush? You love working that much. So you are Prince Vegeta's now are you?", Frieza said.

Bulma still stood with her back to the tyrant, her aqua hair cascading to the center of her back, and extremly annoyed that she was STILL without a change if clothes.

Bulma completely ignored Frieza and asked "Do you have some clothes? I haven't changed in a while?"

"You didn't even answer my question."

"Yes, I am with Vegeta, and nobody else."

"Briefs you sound as if you are in a serious relationship, haven't you known how many woman prince Vegeta has had, numerous. All are gone. It'd be a shame for you to be so emotionally hurt, feel free to stop by my room Bulma."

Eww the sound of my name on his lips were disgusting. How could he be interested in me that's just plain disturbing.

Bulma made a disgusted noise and didn't reply.  
"Zarbon, get her some clothing, make sure they are nice for this one."

*********************************  
ChiChi POV  
ChiChi was in the cafeteria cooking area making the food, not bad of job if you ask her. Most of the cooks were females like her too, Goku told her it would be most expedient if she worked as a cook rather than stay with him and train rigorously. She decided cooking was best since she was skilled in it.

The women here looked broken, so emotionally hurt. Next to her was a pretty but depressed woman. She had long red hair that cascaded to her knees and glowing purple eyes. Her face was sorrow and ChiChi felt pityful.

The woman then talked as If she read her mind "New here?"

"Yeah I'm pretty new."

"I see , this place hasn't gotten to you yet, you look very hopefull."

"What does this place do to you?"

"This place is people abuse you, hurt you, violate you, curse you, tame you, kill you. Frieza's ship.", the sad woman whispered.

Chichi would rather be training with Goku than hear this pain, she wanted to feel safe as this morning had been.

*********************************  
Goku POV

Goku pushed himself to the limit training , very near him and also traing were Krillen, 18 , and Vegeta.

They were preparing for a week long mission to go to the disguised Saiyan and his friends would not go. They were leaving this horrible place and train to fight Frieza another day, when they are ready.

Goku just wanted to finally return with his mate and friends home to earth and see Gohan. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Just train Goku train."

********************************* 


	11. Gone

Chapter 11

This fanfic is almost done :)  
Sry guys I've been busy again

6:00 AM the next day  
All of the disguised Z fighters are in ChiChi and Goku's room, waiting fir the plan to follow as so.

Bulma POV  
"Okay so I am going to Do the first part of the plan, see ya!", said Bulma.

And with that Bulma sauntered through the hallways to Frieza's room, ignoring all stares and focusing on her mission.

"I hope time is on our side with this one.", she though.

She entered Frieza's throne room and walked to the purple tyrant without even giving Zarbon and Dodoria a glance, there was Confidence beaming in her aqua eyes.

"Here's the new scouter model as you said, with the new features, Frieza.", said Bulma.

"Ahh Bulma! I see you have come to your senses, picked the smart choice and decided to work with me. Excellent.", replied Frieza.

Frieza threw her old scouter at Zarbon making him catch it, he attached the scouter to his face and pressed the side button, causing it to give a high voltage shock to his body.

Frieza was screaming of pain, just above his throne surrounded by electricity.

This was Bulma's chance.  
Then breaking half of the wall came in Vegeta and Goku.

Goku thrust himself at Zarbon and Dodoria, planning to hold them off. Goku began a series of quick hits causing Zarbon and Dodoria to be very busy saving their own lives.

Vegeta ran towards Bulma, holding her waist and flew out of the room. But Frieza wouldn't let him, frieza doesn't loose. Vegeta was shot with a ki blast , making it come out from the other side and piercing through his abs.  
Vegeta and bulma fell to the ground hard.

Frieza was now walking towards them shaking in result of the shock, but that doesn't mean they would live, if vegeta was even alive.

Bulma thought of how the prince still holding her and what he did for her. He risked his life to go save her, and what does she give him...

Death.

And a death to the tyrant who he so despised, who wiped out his planet and race. The tears did not fail to fall from Bulma's eyes on the cold dead saiyan in her arms, the closest thing she had to love died for.

But Frieza gets knocked out , spiraling into the wall by a fierce android 18.  
18 carries both Vegeta and Bulma and flys to the pods waiting in the storage room.

Goku stops toying with Zarbon and Dodoria and does a famous Kamehameha wave, sending them to the floor.

With Krillen and ChiChi already waiting at the storage room. 18 lays Vegeta in his own space pod and goes into her own. The friends take off towards home, having one of them possibly dead.

*********************************  
omg pooooor veggie! :(


	12. Live

This is the last chapter! :)

This is sort of an epilogue.

I do not own DBZ

Chapter 12

The space pods crash land in front of a new capsule Corp. And destroy the front lawn.

"Oh My Gosh they are here!", yelled Bunny Briefs.

All space pods opened and all of the heroes stepped out, excluding Vegeta...

Bulma POV

Bulma rushes out of her space and goes to Vegeta. Vegeta is completely covered in Blood and wounds.

"He has to live, he can't leave me like this!", she thought.

Bulma dragged Vegeta by his legs and dragged him through the grass, trying her hardest even though she found it most difficult. She only managed to drag him out of his space pod. Then she saw her friend Goku pick him as if he was nothing, with that they rushed to the infirmary.

The heroes ignored Bulma's giddy parents and their other friends and rushed to the infirmary to get Vegeta well. Together they sat around his bed, waiting for him to open his eyes. The others from outside including Yamcha, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, and Bulma's parents joined them at the infirmary.

Later on everybody hugged an reunited. Bulma sat by Vegeta in his bed waiting for him to wake up , but he never did.

"Im Sorry Sweetie, I guess he didn't live.", said Bunny.

"MOM! How could you! Give him sometime it's only been twelve hours.", replied Bulma.

"Twelve hours and I'm tired, let's call it day guys. We can visit Vegeta tomorow.", said Krillen.

With that Goku, Gohan and ChiChi said good bye and Goku came up to Vegeta and whispered a very long speech in his ear.

"Hey Vegeta, it's Goku, I know you can hear me because I believe that someone like Frieza could bring you down. You deserve to live and have a great life because you have good In you. You have good in you because you risked your life to save Bulma, you really love her, I know it. I'm going home , goodnight friend."

With that they and everybody else left, leaving Bulma still laying on his bed with a wounded Prince.

Bulma crawled up next to Vegeta. His features looked tense, and it worried Bulma.

Vegeta POV  
Vegeta's dream

Vegeta stood outside Capsule Corp. With a few people he knew and a few people he didn't know. The prince felt two objects attached to his back and was surprised to find that he had wings.

"What the Hell? Am I dead or something.", he thought.

"Hey Vegeta! Welcome to the club.", said Nappa , who also had wings.

"NAPPA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Im dead, like you Vegeta, and we are watching the future. After you were wounded from Frieza you gave up and died, and this is how the future looks like after you died."

Vegeta looked around him and saw Bulma , Goku, and a lavender haired boy outside Capsule Corp. Kakarot was playing with the little boy.

"Come on Trunks you can do it! Reach the apple.", said Goku.

"I'm trying to do it uncle Goku!", replied the Child.

The child eventually reached the Apple.

"Trunks, even though your father Vegeta is dead you can always come to me. I can help you out you know. It's sad you never got to meet him, full of saiyan pride.", said Kakarot.

With that Kakarot hugged Trunks tightly.

"What! Kakarot is raising my child! No , I will not let this happen, I will live!", yelled Vegeta.

*End Dream*

Vegeta awoke startled on a hospital bed and found a sleeping Bulma next to him. He put his hand over her firm stomach and did indeed sense a week ki.

"She's pregnant , with MY child.", he thought.

"I will never let you Down."

The End.


End file.
